<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Welcome by bigfan_fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248210">A Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic'>bigfan_fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Please don't copy to another site, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty one-shot between Warden Alistair, the Hero of Ferelden, and @herald-divine-hell's Mahazan Adaar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Male Inquisitor, Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Warden (Dragon Age), Warden/Alistair/Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts">Restitutor_Orbis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to say, Inquisitor, this isn’t exactly the welcome I was expecting here in Skyhold. Not that I’m complaining.” Morgan smirked, reclining on the couch in the Inquisitor’s quarters as much as he could with his hands bound above his head, laced in a prison of red Qunari knots immobilizing his strong arms. </p>
<p>He still wore his smallclothes, although from the straining of his manhood against the fabric, he was liable to tear through them at any moment. More rope looped around each of his ankles, forcing his legs to remain spread no matter how he struggled against it.</p>
<p>“What can I - argh - say? Warden Alistair here wished to entertain you.” Mahazan flashed a grin in response, although his face contorted with pleasure mid-statement. The Qunari Inquisitor flicked his long vivid red plait over his shoulder with a jerk of his head, but even Morgan had trouble concentrating on him when such a display sat between them.</p>
<p>Namely Alistair, naked as the day he was born, more ropes along his body, encircling his hard erection, preventing him from doing much more than writhing madly as he bounced up and down, riding the Inquisitor’s massive cock. He was completely lost in pleasure, moaning wantonly, with Mahazan’s hand over his mouth muffling his cries.</p>
<p>“Hush, pet.” Mahazan chuckled, reaching out to touch Alistair’s shuddering back muscles. His hand muffled another gasping cry from Alistair, begging for release. “Don’t you trust your master to take care of you?”</p>
<p>Alistair whimpered, but nodded. Moaning again, eyes rolling back in his head as he kept moving.</p>
<p>Morgan’s composure slipped, and he began to struggle against his bindings, his eyes blown dark with lust as he watched Alistair’s chest heave, sweat dripping down his stomach muscles, his eyelids fluttering in overstimulation. He let out a deep growl of lust, and Mahazan’s grin widened.</p>
<p>“Ser Morgan, is there a problem?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Morgan growled, although not in anger. Mahazan laughed. </p>
<p>“Perhaps later. I had something else in mind for right now. I think it’s finally time to grant the two of you your pleasure.”</p>
<p>Alistair moaned in hope, and Mahazan patted his head. “Guests come first, pup Now behave before you don’t get to at all.”</p>
<p>The man let out a high whine, whimpering a little before accepting his fate.</p>
<p>“Now, Ser Morgan. I won’t take the risk of setting you free, but I believe you might enjoy my pup’s assistance.”</p>
<p>After a few more bounces from Alistair, Mahazan gently lifted the Warden up off of his cock. He set Alistair down on the floor, where the man obediently fell to his knees. He stalked over to the bound Hero of Ferelden, retrieving a small knife from his desk which he used to cut away the man’s smallclothes, freeing his erection.</p>
<p>Morgan moaned as Alistair was carried over, his mouth settled on Morgan’s cock. “Ahhhh, fuck! Maker’s breath, fuck!”</p>
<p>“That’s it, pup. Pleasure him for your master.” Mahazan urged. He leaned down to claim Morgan’s gasping mouth for his own as Alistair sucked and bobbed his head up and down the Hero’s shaft. It didn’t take long for Morgan to reach his climax, with a cry, Mahazan swallowing the sound in a kiss. Alistair gagged a little as he swallowed Morgan’s seed and moved back, gasping for air.</p>
<p>Mahazan slowly began to undo the bindings restraining both men, and then scooped one up in each arm and carried them over to his massive bed. Alistair’s head lolled over and his lips gently suckled at Mahazan’s neck as he laid down between the two of them.</p>
<p>Morgan groaned, still lust-fogged. “Mahazan-?”</p>
<p>“Shhh, my friend. Relax. We have plenty of time to pursue more pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Loveyou...” Alistair mumbled, slumping against Mahazan and throwing his arm over the Inquisitor’s chest, giving a wordless whine when he was unable to reach Morgan. Morgan laughed and laced his fingers with Alistair’s, turning to give Mahazan a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“If this is the welcome I get, I should come to Skyhold more often.”</p>
<p>“You could stay instead.” Mahazan offered slyly. “Then you’d never have to leave and we could do this all day.”</p>
<p>“Tempting.” Morgan mumbled, burying his face in Mahazan’s neck just as Alistair did on the opposite side. “I’ll have to think about it...”</p>
<p>Mahazan relaxed, allowing his eyes to close as he hugged the two men a little closer. He could get used to this...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>